


Feeling the heat (but not in the fun way)

by greenleafofmirkwood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleafofmirkwood/pseuds/greenleafofmirkwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air conditioning was broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling the heat (but not in the fun way)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure what this is? I mean, it’s a fic obviously, prompted by my best friend gracebriel, but completely plotless…whatever, it’s AHOT6 right? That has to count for something?

Feeling the heat (but not in the fun way)

 

The air conditioning was broken.

 

  It was Friday afternoon now and the company had said they wouldn’t be able to get anyone in until Tuesday, right when this ridiculous heat wave passed. Most of them were quietly furious and even Michael couldn’t summon up rage at anywhere near his usual level. It was just too hot to bother with it when the anger wouldn’t get them anywhere, so mostly the six men took to sprawling over surfaces, trying not to melt.

 

  They’d taken to spraying each other with the hosepipe every hour, not for long due to the drought warning, but it was a blissful few seconds they could enjoy of freezing cold water. Their chest freezer was a quarter filled with ice bottles, constantly refilled by Jack, since they went down at an alarming rate. It was eight in the evening and still far, far too hot to even contemplate moving, so the six men were sprawled in various places around the house.

 

  In the living room, the TV was on and Geoff was taking up one leather couch, constantly shuffling and turning as it got too hot and sticky, while Ryan took the other, half on and half off it, face pressed into the armrest like he was ready to melt into it. Jack was slumped in a kitchen chair with a book, with the door to the yard open to let in any sort of breeze that felt like coming in (so, approximately none). Michael was starfished on one of their king beds with Ray on the other, playing X-box together with the windows wide open and pathetic desk fan whirring away, barely stirring either lad’s hair. Gavin was lying in the bathtub with his DS in the hopes that the enamel-type material would keep cool.

 

  None of them were wearing clothes.

 

  This wasn’t too far from unusual, since Geoff didn’t care much for privacy when sharing a house with five people who had seen, felt and, yes, tasted it all already. Michael often didn’t bother getting dressed for a long while after his shower, and Ryan had a tendency to sleep naked every other night or so. Ray and Gavin usually kept some clothes on but today was just not a day for extra layers.

 

  “I’ve had an idea,” Jack now shuffled into the living room where the other two gents were still half asleep on their couches.

  “Mmhh?” Ryan’s reply was muffled by the sofa and Geoff barely even looked at his bearded boyfriend.

  “We go back to the office, make and edit as many videos as we possibly can and sleep on the couches,” he said, and this time he got both their attention, two pairs of sleepy blue eyes staring at him in a vague sort of wonder. “It’s air conditioned and stocked with anything we need, and if we do end up needing to go to the store, the cars and the stores all have AC. It’s a damn sight better than heating to death here,” Jack gestured around the house and Ryan finally got up, slowly, stretching and nudging Geoff’s bare ass with a foot.

 

  “Sounds great,” Geoff finally roused himself and the three men went upstairs, Michael and Ray eyeing them from their respective beds. “Get up, assholes,” Geoff said, pulling some clothes out of the closet. “You too, Gavin,” he added, louder. “We’re going back to sweet air con,”

 

  This gained a faint cheer from the bathroom and Ray and Michael saved their game before closing it down, and were just getting some clothes on when there was a distinctive squeaking sound of something slipping in the bath, followed by a loud, heavy thud and a groan of pain. The other five were never really sure how serious any injuries were with Gavin so waited a few seconds, and when there was no reply at Ryan’s cautious “Gavin?” they sprinted to the bathroom.

 

  The idiot was lying on the floor gripping his head in pain and he stared pitifully up at the other men, apparently unable to get up.

 

  “Well, so much for work,” Geoff sighed, gently helping the Brit to his feet and into some clothes. “Looks like we’re going to the hospital instead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure where the ending came from, but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
